


Matching Tattoos

by ivredetoi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Goth Felicity, diggle is a tattoo artist, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivredetoi/pseuds/ivredetoi
Summary: an amusing alternative meet for olicity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did not want to spoil the story, hence the very vague summary. hope you enjoy this xX

It has been a relatively calm day at Verdant Tattoo. the place that became his second home after realizing the fuck up he had been and decided to fix things and that was how Oliver queen worked at very talented tattoo artist John Diggle’s shop who also witnessed his days filled with debauchery when one night Tommy decided they should get matching tattoos of something he doesn’t even remember now. Thanks to Digg and his experience in drunk choices and regrets of hundred others, he did not do it. When he went there to thank him and realized he is looking for someone to greet people in the front he was very eager about getting his first job ever. Very cool one also. But since that day he watched John Diggle design and create amazing stuff.  
Ring on the door pulled him away from his thoughts (Diggle liked to keep things classic) he straightened his spine and looked at two newcomers. A flash of black hair with purple streaks appeared followed by the girl’s eager chat.

"It is gonna be awesome babe!!" she dragged the pale looking nerdy guy alongside her with a kiss on the lips then she turned and gave Oliver a reason to give the Goth style a chance. Even though her skin glowed white contrasting the dark lipstick, he could see the mirth behind the blue eyes directed at him.

"Hello, we want to get tattoos. I mean duh obviously. Are you open for business?"

"Oh uhm yes. You guys think about the design and I will let Dig know"

"Oh no need. I've got it!" she winked at the boy again who was looking a bit unsure about the idea and slide a paper 8-bit steaming coffee mug with a heart on it. But it was the girl's overflowing excitement that confused Oliver. She did not look like the type to get matching tattoos but he got used to see all kinds of unexpected customers so far so he shut off his brain and went to back room to get Dig.

When he reappeared he saw that the Goth girl was wrapped around him and doing a great job at probably convincing him to do this. Hell Oliver would get whatever if she did that. "What the hell?" he thought to himself. He wasn’t the asshole fucking everything that moves anymore. No. but it didn’t stop him from clearing his throat to make her stop anyway.

She turned to them and walked towards Dig who was inspecting the design.

"Hey I'm Felicity and this is Cooper. Do you think it’s gonna work?"

So that was her name. It fits her somehow thought Oliver, stopping himself a second before trying to see how does it rolls out in his tongue. Seriously what was going on?! He chided himself. In the meantime John Diggle looked at her face and waited before answering. He always sized the customers up and make sure they actually wanted this. He must have made the decision because he replied:

"Yes it’s pretty neat. So who is the lucky person?"

"It’s both of us" grimaced the Cooper guy. So he could talk Oliver thought.

"Who is going first then?"

"Babe, please? I feel like I will be more comfortable if I see it first. You know me and needles" Felicity turned and grabbed his hand.

"Okay. I guess..." What was up with this guy really?

Diggle showed the way and the couple disappeared behind the door. After hearing the tell-tale buzzing of the machine, Oliver turned to his place behind the counter. 5 minutes later he heard Felicity coming back and yelling over her shoulder:

"Just gotta go to ladies room I’ll be right back" and with that turned to Oliver "Can you tell me where the bathroom is?" she asked very loudly 

Surprised by her sudden address to him Oliver just looked at her face for a second before he replied. "Down the corridor on the right" he pointed.

"Thanks!" She beamed at him and headed to bathroom. Only seconds after the door closed, she came back from the corridor obviously not having used the bathroom and headed for the exit.

"Uhm where are you going?" Oliver blurted without even thinking if it’s proper or not.

"I'm leaving" she answered with a grin that is way too different than her smiles before.

"What about your boyfriend...?

"He is not my boyfriend"

"Does he know this?" God, he really needed to think before speak.

"You ask a lot of questions pretty boy" she raised her eyebrow. "Oh shit, yeah you are probably right he might act like an asshole and refuse pay for it." She dug her pockets and put three hundred bills on the counter.

Well the money was the last thing on Oliver’s mind to be honest. Plus, hasn’t she seen Digg’s arms? No one would dare to be an asshole to the ex-military. He just really needed to know. This was very interesting. That was it. It’s not like he wants to talk to her or something.

"It’s not that but this is too much anyway"

"Oh I don’t care just tell him it’s been paid. It’s his money anyway but he doesn’t need to know that" she winked at Oliver and headed to exit again only turn back.

"You know what, also tell him that I know he has been fucking that girl down the hallway and stealing my code to do whatever slimy thing he is planning. I guess he would put the pieces together and realize that I dumped his ass."

He couldn’t do anything other than to gape as she he left good for this time leaving a very amused and intrigued Oliver behind.


	2. Waste No Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity meet again. sans goth make up of hers and that awful haircut of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I promised a week but it took a month to write this. I had a funeral to attend and etc. BUT here it is! the second chapter. finally.

Oliver Queen got out of the elevator on a floor he never thought he would visit in his life. It department of QC but he knew he should get used to it. Because finally he got his shit together and was going to graduate soon. He carried the precious wounded object in a bag and tried to look for the tag Ms Smoak who was hopefully going to save his term paper from his laptop which was soaking with latte thanks to a halfwit at the cafe. Since he was close to QC he'd decided it wouldn’t hurt to use his family name for this cause. He needed that paper to pass and failing wasn’t his thing anymore. He saw her back first and honestly she was easy to spot because she was the only one on the floor which wasn’t surprising because lunch break wasn’t over until 10mins.  
"Excuse me? Ms Smoak?" and that earned him a jump from her and a turn with her hand on her heart.

"Don't you knock??!" she asked and even before he can register the beautiful face in front of him he smiled.

"This is a cubicle."

"Yeah. Still rude to sneak on people. Besides no one is here at this hour. Who are you?" 

She squinted her eyes at him. He was glad press didn't have that much access to his life now that he is not the playboy Ollie anymore and apparently people didn't recognise him without that horrible haircut.

"Oliver Queen. I have a computer emergency" he looked at her hopefully with his puppy eyes and speaking of eyes she had the bluest ones which sounded like a line from a romance book.

"Like THE Oliver Queen? Who is technically my boss? Did I just scold my boss? Shit. I mean frack" she slapped her forehead.

"Yes and as much as I want to continue this conversation it is really an emergency and they told me you can fix anything so..?"

"That is correct. I am a certified genius" she flashed a wicked smile and made grabby hands to the precious cargo.

As soon as she put the laptop on the working side or her desk she pointed to his back.

"You might wanna grab a chair. I don't like people hawking" she said without even looking at his face. Honestly, her cockiness was very cute and weirdly seeing her undoing the screws and dissembling his laptop was kind of turning him on. Her beautiful face and very kissable lips were probably the part of the reason for that. 

Even though he stopped randomly crewing people and using his charm long ago, he tried to date. Like date date. With actual women who aren’t only interested in his family name but soon he decided to let it go rather than dating people in search of something. But she made him wanna use hat charm and convince her to go on a date with him. Wait, what if he is rusty and he fucks up? He couldn't have that. So no Ollie charm he decided.

"I didn't catch your name?"

She was connecting things to her office computer with a cable now and he realised he already forgot about his laptop and honestly, he met her 5min ago but he was sure she could do anything.

"Felicity Smoak. MIT class of 95." she cringed "I should really stop calling myself that it doesn't help to make friends when they think you are bragging but you are actually just stating the truth"

"Felicity?" He knew only one felicity and that was the greatest customer he ever encountered at Diggs place and she could be from MIT or Harvard. He just leant forward and look at her face which made her lean back very flustered.

"Uhm what are you doing?" 

"Did you have a Goth phase, Felicity?

"What?!" Her face was red now and she was looking around. "Is this a prank? If not this is very creepy and why i didn't ask for and id and just believed you? You could have been a murderer! You still can be a stalker murderer!"

"Felicity relax. I'm here because my father told me to come here and I'm guessing answer to my question was yes and I know that because we have met before"

She looked at him. Mouth gaping before she can reply.

"Where? Sorry but I wouldn't forget about that face. That’s a very beautiful face"

"Yeah I looked different back then" he grimaced. Seeing her looking awfully cute when confused. He smiled and decided to put her out of her misery.

"You came to Digg’s tattoo shop with your asshat boyfriend and made sure he will remember not to mess with you ever again" He couldn't help but smile at the memory which he told over and over again that week.

"Ohhhhh... wait you are the cute guy with that awful haircut.”

"Yeah.." well, at least she said cute right and she thought he had a beautiful face. His inner monologue was cut short by her laughter which was music to his ears, to be honest.

"Oh yes. I did that right??" He saw like 5 different smiles on her face since he met her for the second time and he couldn't choose from them and now that he knew that she was his felicity he can see the resemblance through the heavy makeup she'd worn back then.

"It's a shame I didn't get to see his face when he realized though. I am sure that tattoo was welcomed warmly at the jail he ended up at."

"That escalated quickly"

"Yeah. Turned out he was doing some illegal stuff and continued to do so with his weak ass code and he was caught eventually." 

They both just looked at each other for a minute. He was a still mapping her face and even more decided to ask her out now.

"I should finish this and I'm sure you don't wanna spend extra time on the IT floor"

"I think we can do it somewhere else" really smooth queen. Wow. He thought.

"What?"

"I mean. Spending time. Together. Out of here. Not that I'm looking down on this floor or anything. Just you and me."

"It’s cute when someone else speaks in sentence fragments." she smiled.

"So what do you say?"

"Just to make sure, are you asking me out? on a date. like a date date?"

"Yes" his heart was in his throat now and he realised he never felt this anxious asking someone out before. Probably because he knew the answer.

"Okay" she said without breaking the eye contact almost daring him.

"What about tonight 7 pm?"

"Wow. Fast."

"Why the wait? Plus we met like 2 years ago. Didn’t we wait enough?" he winked and earned another laugh from her. 

"Okay. Now I want to save this poor baby if you excuse me." she turned to her computer and missed the smile on his face that can light up the whole city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)  
> I will have a 3rd chapter if anyone wishes so. let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE DATE IS HERE. (finally)

"I'm emailing you the link because obviously I don't trust you with a USB drive" She pointed a finger towards him and mock glared. He didn't know how they settled for this flirty banter but he was more than okay with it.

"I'm not even gonna argue on that because you are probably right"

"Good. You learn fast" she cocked her head and sighed.

The computer pinged and break their stare/smile contest.

"Well, we are done saving your data and we can save this computer as well if you want but I guess you don't want to deal with the hassle of getting new pieces and stuff and rather buy a new one. In that case, I have an idea about what to do with this one??" she looked at him pleadingly and she was right he would probably get a new one and put this into glass case as a monument to honour his second meeting with felicity but that would just be weird right?

"Let me hear your idea" 

"There is this class I teach at the youth centre in Glades and I'm sure kids would be happy so assemble something that's not from the 90s."

"Felicity, you are remarkable" Seriously she should have a sixth toe or something. How can she be this perfect?

"Thanks for remarking on it" 

"And of course. Yes. Glad to help"

"Great!" She smiled and looked over his shoulder to see people arriving from their lunch break. "Well, have a nice day Mr Queen," she said loudly and then whispered a "see you tonight" to him reminding him of the date and making him giddy.

"Thank you, Ms Smoak. You as well" he pinched his lips to stop himself from smiling and headed to the elevator. When he got to the lobby he realised he didn't have any plans for the date. He cannot just take her to a restaurant. It should be special and certainly not over the top. That moment he also realised he didn't get her number and headed back to the elevators area only to be interrupted by Tommy who has been working for Malcom for a year now (Tommy got his shit together earlier transferred to Starling University)

"Hey man, I was just coming to see you. Didn't you say you were gonna visit your dad?"

"Yes I did." he got into the elevator followed by Tommy.

"Where are we going now?"

"I forgot something at the IT floor"

Tommy looked at him quizzically.

"I am not following but okay. Hey, do you wanna hang out with Laurel and me tonight? She has this friend.." Tommy and Laurel always played the matchmaking whenever he was in town. He knew they just want him to be happy and they were feeling guilty because everyone thought Laurel and Oliver were meant to be together when they were dating but he knew that wasn't true now and he was happy for his friends. Really. But the double dates needed to stop because he just wasn't interested and now that he was interested in someone else...

"Look, Tommy, I love you man but enough with the matchmaking okay? I love you and Laurel and I hope you live happily ever after. Don’t feel guilty anymore. Plus I already have a date tonight and I intend to have more dates with this person."

"WHO? When did this happen??"

"Can you just shut up for a second? We are here."

"No. just tell me." Tommy had this annoying habit of being more stubborn than he was when he wants to know something.

"Tommy. Please. Wait here. I'll come back in a second" 

"No way. Is she here? I wanna see!" He was trying to look past him now. Great, he thought. Heirs to Merlyn Global and QC were acting like 10-year-olds in front of employees.

"You can't blame me. You were adamant about not dating anyone until you know for sure. And YOU DO?"

Someone cleared a throat behind Oliver and he saw Felicity standing with an amusingly raised eyebrow.

"Felicity. Hey.."

"Tommy Merlyn" Tommy extended her hand with his trademark smile.

"Felicity Smoak." She took it after she looked at Oliver's face for a second and saw him shrug like a 5-year-old.

"I realised I forgot to get your number."

"Yeah. I could have easily hacked a little around to let you know but you know respecting boundaries and stuff. Don't tell anyone I used the H word." she looked between Oliver and Tommy.

"I like her" Tommy said nodding to Oliver.

"Tommy was just leaving, right buddy?"

"Yes. Stop by my office later okay?" he waited for the elevator.

"Yes. Sure. Bye."

When he disappeared into the elevator and flashed a smile to Felicity before the doors closed, Oliver finally took a breath and turned to face her.

"Hi. Again"

"Hi" she laughed nervously looking around. "Give me your phone."

"Oh yes. here." he handed her his phone and watch her program her number.

"Done. See you tonight?"

"Definitely." She probably didn't want people to see them and he understood so he saved everything for their date and left the floor.

\------------------------------------------

He knew if he didn't go and see Tommy he would even follow him to his date to find out so he headed to Merlyn Global.  
Tommy was waiting for him Oliver arrived.

"Tell me everything!"

"Why do you sound like Thea talking her girlfriends on the phone?"

"Stop it. Spill"

"You are not gonna believe. Do you remember the time I told you about that girl who tricked his boyfriend into getting matching tattoos and then just left?"

"Revenge of the Goth!"

"Yes. That's her."

"What do you mean? She did the same thing?"

"No that's her. That’s the Goth girl. That’s Felicity."

"Wow. She changed a LOT"

"Not really. Just without the makeup, I guess."

"What is your plan for the date?"

"I don't know. Not something regular like dining and etc."

"Concert or a museum?"

"Too stuck up. I want it to be something personal"

"I think you are thinking too much."

"And you are not helping"

"Okay sorry. If you have any ideas and need my help just let me know"

________

F: I think this is the part you tell me about our plan tonight?

O: But it's a surprise!

F: I need to know to decide what to wear.

O: In that case, casual smart would be the theme.

F: You realise you sound like a murderer with a weird fetish right?

O: This is the second time you call e a murderer in the span of a few hours 

F: It says something doesn't it? :D

F: Oh well, See you tonight.

 

When Oliver told Tommy about his date idea, he told him it was crazy and not to mention too romantic for any date. He had been sure at that time but now that he was parking the car on her street he believed it might not be the best it was too late anyway.  
He arrived at the door and knocked it once without waiting any longer. Click of heels on hardwood floors let him know she was approaching the door but he wasn't still prepared to see her hair down and dressed in a hot pink dress.

"Hi" She smiled.

"You look beautiful" Of course he blurted.

"Well you STILL look beautiful as well and I'm guessing it's your casual look which is so not fair. You probably look as good when you just wake up. You should see my Grinch look in the morning" he raised his eyebrows at the accidental suggestion but yes he would very much like to see that.

"I didn't mean it in a flirty way. Other things, yes; but that, no. you don't... we don't have to..."

"Felicity, relax" he touched her shoulder and he considered himself lucky to have an excuse touch her somehow. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

“Shall we then?”

The drive to his secret date location wasn’t that long but still, there wasn’t any awkward silence. He realised Felicity was not the silent brooding type at all and was very easy to talk to. Soon the car stopped at the top of the highest point of Starling. Felicity looked front and turned to Oliver.  
“Oliver, don’t get me wrong, this is a great idea but it would only work during opening hours of the observatory.”  
Without a word he got out of the car and opened her door as well.

“I know where they hide the spare key” He winked at her rolling eyes. He did not let go off ofher hand after she got out and together they walked the short path to the building. Like the guard told him two hours ago, it was unlocked and they entered a pitch dark hallway when the door shut. 

“I have actually never been inside before. Well, my friend forced me to go for a run at the gardens and it was horrible.” Felicity muttered trying to get used to the darkness.

“No running. I promise” He chuckled and they arrived at a lobby illuminated by dim lights. She was looking at the tapestry on the walls and marble columns until Oliver pulled her to the direction of the stairs. Once they reached the second floor, he pulled her in front of him and let her take in the huge gallery with the glass dome for the telescope. I was darker than the lobby downstairs and it made it possible for moonlight to illuminate with quite a lot number of starts thanks to the secluded area of the observatory park. He watched her walking forward still looking up and realised in that moment it could have been too much. Tommy was right and he was definitely about to scare Felicity off. Come to think of it, it did look like a weirdly planned murder.

“This is amazing!” She turned to him and looked into his eyes as if trying to figure put something.

“I thought you would like it” He smiled and walked to the blanket and the pillows on the floor, laid out safely away from the telescope.

“Do my eyes deceive me or is that Big Belly Burger?”

“I couldn’t let you starve in our first date” He reached for her hand to help her sit down but she grabbed his forearm and leaned to take off her heels.

“Much better” She looked at him. They both sat down to eat and chatted about their lives. They finished and put away the remnants of their dinner when Felicity changed the topic.

“You surprise me Mr Queen and I don’t know what to expect” When he looked at her face he saw the playful smile again.

“Why is that, Ms Smoak?” 

“Well I wasn’t expecting coming here then I wasn’t expecting the delicious meal which probably made me eat my lipstick away. Most people would have gone for wine and cheese I guess to create the romantic atmosphere and stuff and then you listened to the story of how I almost changed my major to Astrophysics without stopping me and you are still not stopping my rambling” She tilted her head, a grimace forming on her face.

“I just… I wanted it to be good and personal, unlike dining at a five-star restaurant kind of way. I used to come here with my parents when I was a kid, for charity events and I used to sneak in here and imagine I was in space. Not is a genius way like you did, I just watched a lot of Star Wars.” They both chuckled at that. “And I really like you. Well, I knew that the day I first saw you then you left and the only way to reach through you was that asshat you left behind and I figured he wouldn’t be any help. But here we are and I don’t want to miss my chance again.”

He was afraid it might have been too much for the first date and was definitely surprised when she leaned in and quickly pecked his lips. 

“Now that we got the first kiss nerves out of the way, next time should be easier” She leaned back with a smile.

As Oliver would learn in their future together; she was always right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took longer for me to finish this because i am not good at concluding/ending things. not that im a quitter, I can never leave projects unfinished but it does take a lot of time for me to finalize things.
> 
> I hope its worth the wait. Thanks everyone who took time to comment, leave kudos or to just simply read. You made my day. Whenever someone commented I tried to complete it faster not to make you guys wait. thanks for being patient and amazing <3
> 
> I love y'all, have a wondrous day xX
> 
> ps: gentle suggestions and thoughts are much welcomed.


End file.
